


a new sunrise

by theeternalblue



Series: at first sight : varchie oneshots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Honeymoon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: the honeymoon after a reencounter
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: at first sight : varchie oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164290
Kudos: 15





	a new sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here comes the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696795) by [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh). 



> A little ficlet for @monicaposh and her fic here comes the sun, for the family she created with these smart girls and foolish parents. 💜 You should read it and love it as I do.

Once a city girl, always a city girl.

And yet here she is watching the soothing blue ocean, feeling the gentle salty breeze against her skin and enjoying the protective shade of exuberant green palm trees and exotic vegetation under the Kauai sun. The mimosa in her hand helps to get her in this mood of utter bliss as well. That’s until she feels a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind. A firm chest against her back before soft lips kiss the spot under her ear. His nose bumps against her sunglasses’ temple.

“Morning, wife,” his voice is deep and teasing. She tries not to laugh but he’s ridiculous and adorable. It bubbles up inside her and she lets it past her lips because she’s learned the hard way to just do what in her heart feels right.

“Archie,” Veronica tries to scold him. He just doesn’t seem to get tired about calling her wife after three days since they finally said yes to each other – for a second time – in front of their families, friends, and daughters this time.

It was all adorable with Violet as Archie’s best man and Audrey as Veronica’s maid of honor. Those little schemers, mainly responsible for them reuniting, were wearing the brightest smile she’s ever seen on their beautiful faces.

Archie keeps peppering kisses to her neck and shoulder, fully taking advantage of the neckline of her Stella McCartney silk cover-up. And she’s also enjoying how he has forgone shirts since they’ve been secluded in the private villa they chose – actually, Archie chose it because their first honeymoon was spent in Europe and they were chased by paparazzi almost all day.

I want you all to myself, he said and found this spot on the Hawaiian island where they only see people if they choose to leave and go into town. They have a pool, a private beach and each other.

His hands hitch up her torso, and they are purposeful in their attempt to tease her. A shiver goes up her spine, and it has nothing to do with the weather.

“We left the bed an hour ago. Behave,” Veronica mumbles softly, making him snort a laugh.

He playfully bites her shoulder before kissing her cheek. “Do you really want me to behave?” he quips, stepping away and making his way to the kitchen with a relaxed and confident swagger that shows he feels comfortable and happy. 

And she is elated too. The last two years since they got back together have been crazy, with many events for her to promote Posh new lines, with award shows for them to go together, with two beautiful girls on the brink of adolescence and a dog, because Archie cannot say no to his children. The beautiful and immaculate place she had chosen for her and Audrey was sold and replaced by a townhouse because they needed the space. Archie has his own studio, while she has her office, and each girl has their own space. And nothing is ever pristine, as she wished it was but she can’t be upset about it anymore.

He pops a grape into his mouth under her attentive gaze and smirks. “What?”

Veronica feels the now familiar tingling in her chest and smiles, lifting her sunglasses to uncover her face. “I love you,” she mutters softly.

His smile grows bigger. “I love you, too, babe.”

Veronica takes a sip from her mimosa and struts her way to the kitchen island where he’s standing. She gently places the glass on the island, before her hands cradle his face, her fingers toying with his earlobes.

“How much?” She asks him, and Archie’s smile grows while his cheeks and ears tint red.

“You’re my whole world.” He sighs, letting the air pass slowly through his lips as he leans forward to press his forehead against hers.

Her eyes flutter close, and she can feel his strong hands on her waist, his thumbs above her hipbone and the way his breath tickles her face.

They’ve been so busy with their careers that sometimes she forgets just how much she needs his presence. He’s much more affectionate than she is. The last thing she wants it’s for him to feel taken for granted. They needed this time alone, just the two of them enjoying each other.

“Maybe we don’t need the bed,” he whispers hotly in her ear, making her snort a laugh but then he’s pressing those soft and hot kisses to her neck, and who is she but just a woman in a honeymoon with the man she loves?

At some point in the evening they end up in the pool, and Archie is trying to convince her to go surfing the next day while they fool around on a sun lounger like a couple of teenagers, like when they first met all those years ago.

He laughs at her huffy expression, because she’s trying not to laugh or cave in. But then her phone buzzes and she knows there are only two people in the world who are allowed to call at any time.

“Mommy. Daddy.” Two beautiful faces appear on the screen. Audrey and Violet with big smiles – Audrey with her hair in a bob, while Violet keeps it longer. They are in that phase where they want to be different, especially because they’ve spent two years trying to learn from each other.

They babble about their days, about a soiree one of their friends is having for their birthday and how grandma took them shopping, and to the spa.

Archie drops a few hints about being careful and good – because he’s terrified of seeing them grow up. Veronica only tries for them to feel safe enough to talk to them. But they have started to roll their eyes, and be sassy – Violet more than Audrey. They are sensitive and quieter at times – Audrey who sits at the piano or with her guitar for entire afternoons.

“Love you!” And yet they are still adorable enough to say that.

They aren’t ready for moody teenagers who will proclaim their hate for their parents.

“Love you, too, girls. Be nice to your grandma, and call Katy for the shoes you want.” They are still the most fashionable girls in New York, and probably the world if Veronica has any say in it, but now they pick their own clothes and she can only offer opinions.

They grow up so fast.

The newlyweds stay quiet for a moment after disconnecting the call.

“Have you ever thought about having more children?” Archie tries, sheepishly looking at her. “We’re still young.”

She’d be lying if she said no. Their hectic life is too much but she loved her first pregnancy with Archie at her side. It was magical for them.

“What if we had twins again?” she’s joking, but it’s a possibility they can’t discard.

Archie smirks. “Multiply the love, Ronnie.” He claimed they had twins because they had so much love for their unborn child that only one baby couldn’t take it, so they got two. The idea seemed crazy back then, but now she might believe it.

She looks at the sunset before them and how it glows in his eyes. There’s too much love in her heart, too much love in his, and isn’t that great?


End file.
